


Merchandise

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Ichigo x Ggio, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Shota, Starrk x Ggio, Starrk x Ichigo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: Coyote Starrk is a bored man who wants some cheap sex. For that he goes to a brothel, and buys two boys for the night.





	Merchandise

Merchandise

Coyote Starrk, a very well dressed man with shoulder-length brown hair and grey eyes, was being guided along a dull hallway by creepy man with a pale, ghostly white face, chestnut shaped blue hair, and a golden frame around his face.

"So Mr. Starrk, what kind of merchandise are you looking for today?"

"Something young," he said with a bored tone. "a male, preferably."

"I can make that happen very easily." He chuckled creepily. "Right this way."

He led him to a door with the words: MALE 8-16 printed on it. "Younger perhaps, or maybe a bit older?" The creepy man asked.

"This is fine." Starrk said.

The creepy man nodded and opened the door, yelling and clapping. "Alright, line up you wretches! A lucky one of you is going to have the honour of entertaining our client here, so make yourselves presentable!"

The room of boys, aged about 8 to 16, all jumped to attention and lined up in front of bunk beds on either side of the room. There was about a dozen on each side, and they seemed to get older as you went down the line. They all wore the same cheap thing, a tight grey vest and grey short-shorts.

Starrk walked between the two rows with a swagger of confidence, looking at each boy in turn. He walked up and down a couple of times before making his pick.

"You." He pointed to a orange haired boy with hazel eyes who was about 9. "And you." This one was a boy of about 15, with dark brown hair and golden eyes.

"Ah, Ichigo and Ggio. Fine choices Mr. Starrk, very fine indeed."

The two boys scampered from their places in line, the younger one trembling as he did so. Starrk looked down at them when they stood before him, inspecting them further.

"Are either of you virgins?" Starrk asked.

Ichigo stiffened, meekly raising his hand.

"Hm."

"Yes yes." The creepy man interrupted. "Now I'll guide you to your room."

/

Their room was a nice one, with a king sized bed and a fireplace with a comfy armchair, things the boys accompanying Starrk would never get to own themselves as long as they lived there.

Starrk situated himself in the armchair and ordered the boys to stand before him.

"What were your names again?"

"Ggio."

"I-Ichigo."

"Right then. Now kiss."

The two looked at each other, then at Starrk, then at each other again.

"Go on."

Ggio cupped Ichigo's face in his hands and leaned down, pushing their lips together. Ichigo, being the young novice he was, didn't react much. He licked when Ggio licked and whimpered when he bit.

Starrk watched them at it for a few minutes before deciding to stand up. Ggio was about to pull away but Starrk caught him. "Keep going."

He stalked around them, taking in the curves and smooth edges of Ichigo's pre-pubescent body, and the more defined, well built, taller body of Ggio's.

He stopped behind Ichigo and put a hand on his back, making the boy flinch. He caressed him softly for a minute before running his hand down into his shorts.

Ichigo mewled into Ggio's mouth. Starrk felt up both of his soft, plump cheeks, thinking them akin to a newborn's. He ran he middle finger right down his crack, reaching down far enough to poke the back of his ballsack. Then he began to prod at his hole. Ichigo gasped, pulling away from Ggio.

"Stop it!" Ggio snapped, pulling Ichigo in again.

Starrk then got down on one knee and slowly pulled Ichigo's shorts down his smooth, hairless legs. The boy flushed red at the exposure, and decided to focus on making out with Ggio.

"Step out of them and spread your legs." Starrk ordered, tapping the insides of Ichigo's knees. He did so, his blush intensifying.

Starrk ran his hands slowly up Ichigo's legs, massaging the insides of his thighs and cupping his groin. He ignored Ichigo's wiggles and began to stroke his little cock until it got hard.

He then grabbed a cheek of Ichigo's ass in each hand and pulled them apart, revealing his tight, rosy colored, little pucker. Starrk ran his tongue up Ichigo's crack, eliciting a moan from him. He then began to rim Ichigo, licking and lapping at his entrance to slicken it up.

Ichigo was trembling, and gripped onto Ggio for dear life. Starrk then pushed his tongue into the boy, tasting his sweet, untouched little boy ass.

"So you've never been fucked before, right?" He asked the boy.

"N-no sir." He said.

"Good." Starrk then roughly yanked Ichigo from Ggio and pulled his vest over his head, leaving him completely naked, and very embarrassed. He tried to cover himself but was quickly warned by the man not to.

Starrk then hoisted Ichigo to stand on the bed, putting him on a pedestal of sorts for better viewing. His eyes drank the sight, considering bending Ichigo over the bed then and there and fucking his virgin ass. But no, that would be mean. Instead to leaned down and took the boy's little cock into his mouth, sucking and licking at it until the boy moaned so loud that it'd hafta to be an orgasm.

"So you can't cum yet." Starrk commented, much to Ichigo's humiliation. "Get down on your hands and knees."

Ichigo's stomach fell. Was he about to get fucked already? He'd heard that it was really sore depending on if you were "prepped" or not.

"You," Starrk pointed to Ggio. "take off your clothes and come here."

Ggio did so, baring himself with far less modesty than Ichigo. As he got close enough to Starrk the man shoved three fingers into his mouth. "Suck." Ggio did so, copping on that it was for Ichigo's sake.

When he was satisfied, Starrk pulled his fingers from Ggio's mouth and prodded Ichigo's hole, pushing in to the knuckle with his middle finger, completely ignoring his whines.

He didn't wait long to push in a second finger. Ichigo, who had barely become accustomed to the first, cried out. It felt like his insides were being roughly tugged apart. But then, something different and weird happened. Starrk brushed against the boy's sweet spot, making him moan sensually. The man liked the sound, so he brushed over it again and again, driving Ichigo mad for friction.

He didn't get to enjoy the great feeling for long, because when Starrk shoved in a third finger, pain shot up through his nether-regions. A few tears tred down his flustered cheeks as Starrk pushed his digits in and out, stretching the little boy thoroughly while giving him an anally induced hard-on. Ichigo groaned in pain when Starrk carelessly pulled out his fingers, bringing a few flecks of blood with them.

"You. Fuck him now." He ordered Ggio.

The teen looked at Ichigo and gulped, knowing that this was gonna hurt the kid. But he couldn't disobey. He climbed up onto to bed right behind Ichigo. "Sorry kid." He whispered. With his bulbous head lined up against his entrance, he pushed in, taking the boy's virginity.

Ichigo has buried his face in his arms as Ggio buried his cock in his little teen was thicker than Starrk's fingers, so it hurt more, and he didn't even glaze over that sweet spot that felt good like Starrk did.

Ggio tightly gripped Ichigo's hips, ramming in hard, no doubt damaging the boy's ass. Still, if Starrk's bulge was anything to go by, Ichigo would be happier that Ggio fucked him than if the man did. But God it felt good! Being merchandise here meant that he, or anybody, rarely got to fuck someone, usually he was the one getting dicked, and usually without any prep. So he relished in the feeling of Ichigo's tight walls squeezing around his cock, burying himself to the hilt each time.

Ggio's thrusting intensified. He tightened his grip on Ichigo's hips and began penetrating with more force! He bit his lip and let out tiny grunts. With a loud moan he came inside Ichigo, continuing to thrust slowly to ride everything he could out of the orgasm.

Eventually he stopped, panting hard with sweat running down his brow.

"Alright," Starrk said. "get out of him and get next to him, same position."

Ggio saw this coming. No way he was being paid for and not being fucked. When he pulled out of Ichigo, cum flecked with red leaked out of his hole, and he collapsed to his side, his face a mess with tears and snot.

As soon as he got on all fours next to the smaller boy, Starrk pushed two fingers into Ichigo's hole and pulled them out again, coating them in cum, then pushed them none too gently into Ggio's own hole.

The teen grit his teeth as he was carelessly stretched. He was a great deal more experienced than Ichigo, having been fucked on a weekly basis since he was 8, so it didn't really hurt. Honestly, he was at least a bit grateful that Starrk used a lubricant, most others he encountered tended to ram their cocks up his ass without hesitation or concern.

Still, his breath hitched when he looked over his shoulder. Starrk had undone his zipper and pulled his hardened cock out of its confines. It wasn't the prospect of being fucked that stilled him, it was the size of Starrk's manhood. Just glancing at it he could see that it was about 9 inches in length, and 2.5 inches in diameter. It was the biggest he'd seen and he wasn't sure he'd be able to take it easily.

"Ready?" Starrk asked as he positioned his head against Ggio's entrance.

The teen gulped and reluctantly nodded.

The first inch shocked him. Starrk's mushroom shaped tip breached Ggio's hole, stretching him more than he'd ever been stretched before. Starrk allowed him a moment to get used to it before slowly continuing to push into the warm, wet hole.

Ggio fisted the sheets below him, he grit his teeth and his face contorted in pain. He let out a moan as Starrk brushed passed his sweet spot. The man dwelled on that spot for a moment, getting a ravenous kick out of hearing Ggio's moans and squeaks. He reached around and gripped the base of the teen's hardened cock, running his fingers along it's length and pinching its sensitive head. Starrk gently moved in and out of Ggio so that his sweet spot was getting a lot of attention. That, coupled with his cock betting stroked, made Ggio cum for a second time.

As he came, Ggio let out a loud moan and tightened his ass around Starrk. Starrk, barely able to restrain himself, took this opportunity to ram his cock the rest of the way into Ggio, causing him to let out a cry of pain. Ggio was trembling by the time Starrk's balls slapped against his ass.

Now Starrk really began. He pistoned in and out of Ggio, concern for the boy long gone. This was definitely the biggest dick Ggio had ever taken, and it was only his previous experiences that let him bear it.

He lost track of how long Starrk had been fucking him, and was just trying to focus on the good feelings instead of the bad. Starrk's immense girth meant that every thrust in hit his sweet spot, and after a while he even began to feel the pain dull somewhat. Was Ggio himself just really good at adjusting, or was Starrk just that good a lover? He didn't know, and frankly he didn't care.

Starrk was still going at the same pace by the time Ggio came again, and he was wondering what this man was made of. A majority of the others who fucked him just came and went, literally and figuratively.

After what must've been at least 20 minutes of continuous fucking, the man's thrusts into Ggio quickened, and the teen felt it. His moans got louder and longer as his hole was pounded and stretched like an animal's. Starrk, with one final, hard thrust, rammed into Ggio as far as he could, and with a grunt he shot his hot cum far into the teen's ass, and Ggio felt it.

Starrk stayed still for a few minutes, panting against the back of Ggio's neck. Eventually he pulled his flaccid, cum covered dick out of Ggio, jizz leaking down his thighs by bucket-load. Ggio himself was exhausted, and couldn't find the energy to move.

Starrk, while using Ichigo's discarded shorts to clean his cock, spoke. "I'm going to shower. I'll come back by the time the clock strikes 12, which is in about 35 minutes. When I come back I'm going to fuck him." He gestured to Ichigo, who had fallen asleep while the other two were fucking. "Do what you have to to prepare him as much as you want. You know how big I am so make it thorough."

Ggio nodded, not looking at Starrk but hearing every word. He waited until the man went into the bathroom to move again. It hurt. His insides ached and the more he moved, the more cum leaked down his thighs. It was a weird, uncomfortable sensation. He shook Ichigo awake. When the boy opened his eyes, Ggio spoke.

"Bad news, he's gonna fuck you next." Ichigo looked visibly frightened. "Good news, it's not for half an hour so we have time to prepare you." Ggio made a move towards Ichigo, but he could barely move his legs after taking such a pounding. "Ya know what, you come to me." Ggio said, resting against the headboard. Ichigo crawled over to him, still very fearful of the situation.

"Just so you know, he's big, like really big, about twice as long as me and twice as thick." Ichigo paled. "So turn around. I'm gonna see how many fingers I can fit into you. The more the better."

Ggio started by prodding Ichigo's hole with two fingers before pushing them in to the knuckle. Ichigo groaned, but he wasn't even halfway there. Ggio scissored Ichigo, painfully pushing his walls apart before adding a third finger. Ichigo had tears flowing down his face, but Ggio knew that they'd hafta go on further for the boy's own good.

By the time the half hour was up, Ggio had thoroughly fingered Ichigo, rimmed him, fucked him, and fingered him some more. Even then the teen didn't think it was enough, but when Starrk walked off that bathroom, naked with a towel around his neck, he knew that Ichigo would hafta work with what he was given.

The crawled onto the bed and pulled Ichigo under him. He pushed the boy's legs to his shoulders and prodded his hole with the bulbous head of his cock. Ichigo fisted the sheets as Starrk breached him. The man had the mind to move very slowly, letting the boy adjust bit by bit to his massive length and girth. Ggio, feeling pity for the boy, intertwined his fingers with Ichigo's. His grip was like a vice, unsurprisingly.

After Starrk fully sheathed himself in Ichigo, the boy was able to feel parts inside of him he was sure he wasn't supposed to feel. Then Starrk started moving. He was gentle at first, only pulling out about an inch before pushing back in, pulling out more and more as the minutes ticked by until he was shafting the boy like a mad wolf.

Starrk lasted longer than he did with Ggio, all the worse for Ichigo. The boy's throat was hoarse by the time Starrk finally blew his load. When the man pulled out, cum drizzled onto the duvet.

As Ichigo was trying to recover from the fucking, Starrk dressed, and as he walked out the door all he said was;

"I'll be back next week."

And then the door clicked shut.


End file.
